Toys
by Madzilla1010
Summary: "Cat," I let the word draw out in exhaustion, "We just went to the Toy Store. I got the stuffed tiger, remember?" A looked flashed across Cat's face and she giggled, merely pulling me along faster. Where were we going that we had to be in such a rush? "I remember. Just trust me, Tor." My first attempt at Cori, feedback would be appreciated. Probably two-shot at least.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, this is a momentous occasion! Well, why is that you say? Because this is my first attempt at the Cori ship! Exciting right? Yeah, I thought so. Hopefully, y'all like it.**

**Love,**

**Madzilla**

My navy blue Vans scuffed themselves on the concrete of the sidewalk as my girlfriend dragged me along the perimeter outdoor mall. Gravel and loose rocks kicked up as my feet struggled to keep up with the excited redhead. Her giggles warmed my heart as she walked ahead of me, pulling my complaining self along with her soft, warm fingers that were laced tightly with mine.

Cat threw me a glance over her shoulder, a large grin creating an adorable dimple in her beautiful face, "C'mon, Tori," I loved the way she said my name, it sounded like she was singing it.

"Where are we going next, Cat? Haven't we already been to every store in the mall by now?" It seriously felt like it. I had already taken two trips to my car just to drop off the clothes I had already bought her. Yes, I bought them. I refused to let Cat pay.

_That makes you the guy in the relationship, Tori_. I narrowed my eyes at some random bench, _shut up mind. Nobody asked for your opinion._

The pair of us continued walking and I laughed when Cat jumped on the edge of a long rectangular fountain and walked down the length of it with me beneath her. Her hand hung at her side and my raised above my shoulder in order to grasp hers. I didn't complain.

"How do I look, Tori?" She swung our hands happily and she looked down at me, biting her bottom lip. My breath caught in my throat at the expression she was giving me.

I'm sure she thought that she wasn't doing anything suggestive, but when those white teeth pulled back the soft flesh of her mouth and those wide, innocent eyes gazed down at me like I was the only thing that mattered. It made me want to jump her bones right here. I shook my head and gazed up at her.

Her hair, oh God, her hair. It was _beautiful_. She'd decided to straighten it today and the shocking red hung down past her breasts. It was a darker color she'd recently gotten called 'Red Velvet'. The brilliant red reflected in my eyes from the streetlamps that lined along the outdoor mall's hallways.

It made me think of red velvet cupcakes the way the red blended in so well with darkness of her natural brown hair. Her right hand, the one I wasn't holding swept the long, silky strands forward over her shoulder and her locks gleamed slightly in the light.

My brown eyes shifted from her bleeding strands to her face. Her skin was tan, but it was a lot lighter than mine. I mean, I was half-Latina, which makes for a perfect tan. Her eyebrows were plucked carefully and they were now creased as she waited impatiently for my answer to her question.

I licked my lips as I stared at hers. I wanted to kiss them so badly. I knew that they would taste like strawberries when my tongue would sweep across them. Her lips were like an addicting drug that I was hooked on. Unable to stop myself from doing anything and everything to get my fix.

That was one of the reasons why I was taking her shopping today. So I could get my rewards from her and so I could show her off to everyone else. Public Displays of Affection did not bother her one bit; I knew that much from when she'd decided to go out with my ex-boyfriend, Danny. It turned out that she was trying to make me jealous.

It worked.

She wore a loose, gray zip-up hoodie that was to large for her petite body that she had zipped up half way up her torso. The sleeves were too long for her arms and the fabric fell over her hands, stopping just above the last knuckle of her fingers.

I smiled at the cuteness of Cat and I continued my observation of her outfit. Underneath the large hoodie, she wore a stark white camisole that pushed up her average breasts. A silver necklace that I recognized as the one that I had gotten her for our six month anniversary two months ago rested at her neckline, the pink sapphire glinted softly.

My eyes trailed down her body and I gave her hand a soft squeeze. Her shorts were tight denim and they were this close to being nonexistent.

I looked at her curvy hips and I smiled up at her, "Cat, you look gorgeous. As always."

Her impatient expression broke out into an uncontrollable grin and she jumped off the concrete edge of the fountain and into my arms. I stumbled back as her legs wrapped around my waist and those addictive lips assaulted the skin of my neck. Her hair curtained us as she fed my addiction with her kisses.

I could barely hold her up, but I did my best despite the fact that I was starting to sweat.

I was in heaven and her warmth was injected into me from her mouth. I had never been as happy as I was with her. I was just boring before her. Going through the motions of school, trying to become a pop star. Now, now I didn't care what I was as long as she was with me.

I loved her.

It was that simple.

Cat pulled back from my neck and she smiled at me, cupping my cheek softly, "Tori, you've got that look on your face again."

I raised my eyebrow at her words. What look? I had no idea what she was talking about, I looked normal. Right?

Her hair tickled my arm and raised goosebumps on my skin. I felt her giggle on my skin and she looked at me with those doe eyes, "The look that you get when your about to tell me you love me."

My arms were shaking with the strain of keeping her up, she wasn't heavy it's just that I wasn't really strong. Something that I would have to change because it felt really good to have her in my arms like that.

She felt my shaking and her feet touched the ground, supporting her own weight I sighed and smiled at her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Her forehead touched mine and looked into her eyes, "I lo-"

"Faggots."

My heart turned into a stone weight in my chest as I felt Cat's arms tense around my neck. She didn't fare well when it came to insults. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly, the muscles of her eyelids clenching tightly.

I frowned and looked around for the person who said that. Nobody in particular stood out. They probably just said it passing by, not that it mattered. It still didn't make it right.

"Cat," I grabbed her chin and pushed it up gently, forcing her to look at me, "Cat, I love you."

The red head opened her eyes slowly, staring up at me with those irises shinning with unshed tears. Why would anyone want to hurt Cat? The looks she gives you break your heart, let me tell you.

Oh God, if she starts crying I'll start crying and if I start crying I won't be able to calm Cat down. If I can't calm Cat down then she'll be in one of her moods and I won't be able to cheer her up until she's had about four ice cream cones and about seven orgasms.

Trust me, it isn't easy keeping Cat Valentine on cloud nine. She let's every little thing get to her. She's like a child when it comes to her mood, it was like a rollercoaster. Always taking you on these unexpected twists and turns, these climbs and of course the drops.

Cat was exciting, but you had to mentally prepare yourself for all of the loops and dives.

Her lower lip was beginning to tremble, I had to do something fast, "Cat. C'mon, don't listen to them. They were stupid. They don't matter. I'll buy you some ice cream to make you feel better."

Cat grabbed my hand, but shook her head and began leading me again, "We'll get ice cream after the Toy Store."

I let my head drop back and I stared up at the sky, "Cat," I let the word draw out in exhaustion, "We just went to the Toy Store. I got the stuffed tiger, remember?"

A looked flashed across Cat's face and she giggled, merely pulling me along faster. Where were we going that we had to be in such a rush?

"I remember. Just trust me, Tor."

Oh, now she was being unfair, she knows that I can't handle it when she calls me Tor. I immediately melt into a puddle of complacent girlfriend when she stops and give my lips a reassuring kiss.

Her mouth pulls away from mine before I get enough of my fix. My eyes are still closed when I hear her giggling; I open them and look down at her.

Her pink tongue spills from her mouth and traces slowing around her glossy lips, her thumb and forefinger dab at the corner of her lips carefully. She stares up at me with those lust filled eyes that I know also well and I decide that the expression she has at this moment is the most erotic thing I've ever seen.

Cat's hand runs through her red hair, and the way it shines in the light makes it look like an open wound at the top of her skull, pouring into her naturally brown hair diluting the darker color.

I can feel my jaw click when it drops as Cat's hand goes to my belt and she starts pulling me along as she walks backwards. She laughs quietly at my expression, "The toy store is our last stop then we get ice cream and we get to go home."

My breathing picks up and it stumbles out of me like I was an idiot who saw something shiny.

Cat chuckles again and as she walks backwards her hips shimmy dangerously, "When we get home," she stops, her dainty hands on my belt pulling me closer as she raises up on her tippy toes to whisper in my ear. Her hot breath scalds my skin, "Since I got to get whatever I wanted today, you get to get _whatever_ you want _tonight_."

My eyes widen and it feels like I've been punched in the gut with just how easily Cat knocked the wind out of me. I flounder for words, my mouth becoming the dumbest thing on the face of the Earth.

Before I can actually come up with an intelligent remark, Cat's hands leave my belt and she grabs my hand again, leading me to the toy store.

* * *

**Yeah, so that was my first attempt at Cori and at first person. Y'all can see why I don't write in first person much, can't you? Well, this will probably end up being like at least a two-shot. It's an experiment.**

**R&R  
**

**One Love, Rasta,  
**

**Madzilla  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two of the first person and Cori experiment. Remember, kids, you should always wear your lab coat and your safety goggles when you conduct experiments with hazardous materials such as two smokin' hot women that act on a Nickelodeon show.**

**P.S. I don't own Victorious. **

Tori is _really_ cute. Not in the whole 'big eyed puppy dog' sort of way, but in that 'everything I do is adorable, but I don't realize it' type of way. I know, I'm confusing to a lot of people and I was never good with words and comparisons and explaining. Now that I think about it, I'm not good at a lot of stuff. That's not the point though. The point is; Tori Vega, my girlfriend –man, it's fun to say that-, is cute.

Let me try and explain.

She's cute in the ways she reacts to me. Her hand always grabs at mine when she feels like someone is looking at me. Like she's scared that I'll leave her for them. That's crazy talk! I wouldn't leave Tori for all of the bibble in the entire world. And I love bibble. Anyways, when I kiss her without warning, her eyes go all wide and she retreats back into herself, a pink blush on her face. But, apparently, she likes those kinds of surprises because she kisses me back.

When I go in front of her, I can feel her eyes on me. She watches me so carefully, as if I'm a song she wants to learn the ins and outs of. Every crescendo and decrescendo. Every note. And that makes me self-conscious in the best way. The way she makes me feel like I'm beautiful and perfect and intelligent. Not spacy and ignorant and childish like everyone else does.

I'm leading her to the toy store and a song pops into my head. It's a really pretty song. It's a punk song. Tori's one of the only people, other than Jade and my brother, who knows that I like screamo and hardcore music. You should've seen her face when it started blasting from the stereo in my overly pink bedroom. Absolutely adorable.

"You're the gun and I can be the bullet you bite down on, take your best shot 'cause you only get one." Oops. I didn't mean to sing that out loud.

Her hand tightens around mine and I can't help but smile at her possessiveness; it's cute. I brush my hair forward over my shoulders, my red hair. I love it. That's another cute thing about Tori. She's never asked me why I dyed my hair red. Normally, that's one of the first things people ask me. That and if I have mental problems, which I do.

I kind of wish she would though. It's a good story. Ask me about my hair, I mean. Not my physiological issues. That'd probably make me cry.

"That's a pretty song, Cat. What's it called?" Her voice. One word. Cute. Sometimes, especially after we've, ya know, had sex her Mexican accent spills into her words. Her hands, warm and gentle, will run up and down my spine and before she falls asleep she'll whisper to me in that sleepy, satisfied voice _"Te Amo, Caterina_."

It's the only time I actually enjoy being called Caterina.

I don't know why I don't like my name. Maybe it's because my brother used to tease me and he always said my name like a swear word. I don't like curse words. Their ugly and vile, and they taint everything with their nastiness. They aren't cute.

But Tori is and now that I'm thinking about her, I remember she asked me a question. I don't remember the question.

"Whaddya say, Tor?" She thinks I don't know that I make her all shaky and uncertain of herself when I call her 'Tor'. Ha. That's funny.

She blushes a little at her pet name and I give her a small smile, sweeping my hair over my shoulders. I turned right and smile. The toy store is right at the end of this corridor, which is the wrong word for this large hallway with a bunch of stores, but like I said, I'm not too good with words.

"I was just wondering what that song was called, that's all." She isn't mad that I didn't answer her question the first time. She knows I get lost in my thoughts a lot. Which are about ninety percent of the time they're about her, so it'd be silly for her to get angry with me.

"Oh!" I remember now. I sing the lyrics again and I giggle, "It's called _Son of a Gun by Search the City_. It's one of my favorites right now. If I was a gun, I'd think I'd be a shotgun because they're all inaccurate and compact, but they pack a big punch that is sporadic and it sprays all over." I say stuff like this all of the time to her.

"A shotgun, huh?" She pushes her hair away from her face and looks around at the stores. Her brows crease over her nose and I giggle, "Cat," she frowns. I don't like it when she frowns. She's too pretty and nice to frown. I kiss it away and she smiles. Much better.

"Cat," she says again and she looks at my hair, it's distracting. That's one of the reasons I like it. I'm always distracted so I feel like I bring people down to my level by having them stare at my hair a little bit. Now they know how I feel.

"I don't see a toy store over here."

"Sure there is, Tori! It's over there." I point to Spencer's which was in the corner next to Hot Topic.

Tori's jaw drops and her hand goes slack in mine. She seems frozen. I don't like frozen Tori so I kiss her stuck face all over and melt the ice that keeps her face stuck.

"Cat… You aren't serious, are you?" She looks at me as if I've grown three extra heads. That look has no effect on me anymore. Seriously, I'm immune to it.

"Sure I'm serious, Tor! C'mon." I don't give her a chance to deny me. She wouldn't. Tori is kind of a push over and I'm not ashamed to say I take advantage of it either. Especially in bed.

But a lady doesn't kiss and tell.

We enter the store and I skip around the racks of clothes, straight to the back much to the heavily pierced cashier's surprise. The man calls after me, like I'm stupid and I don't know where I'm going, "Um! Honey, you know the stuff back there is for adults."

I grind my teeth and turn around, "What's that supposed to mean?" Seriously, I'm eighteen. I know what I'm doing. Ask Tori.

He raises his tattooed hands in surrender and grin again, pulling Tori along to the back.

She looks nervous and it makes me wonder why people think I'm the childish one. Just because I like having fun and I don't take anything seriously doesn't mean that I'm not experienced in life. I just choose to ignore all the bad stuff. This stuff isn't bad though, so I don't know why she's freaking out. This stuff is _fun_.

My eyes scan the shelves quickly. I don't give many things a second glance. If it doesn't catch my attention the first time then- what is that?! I break out into a large smile and I grab the box with a picture of _candy_ panties and bra set. Candy. I show Tori and she gives me that same look she did earlier.

"Tori! Look at it! Candy! I love candy!" I shove them into her arms and continue looking. What does Tori like to do? Hmm… she likes to read. Perfect! I grab two books, one says _365 Sex Positions_ the other says _Kama Sutra_. Whatever that means.

I carry them and Tori blushes brightly, "Cat, you realize that neither one of us can do these" she gestures to the books, "since… we're both women."

My jaw drops and I bring my palm to my forehead with a smack. Silly me, she's right. I skip around the shelves looking for what I came in here for. Oh. Handcuffs, I'll grab those too. There it is!

I beam and turn to my Tori. Yes, mine. She belongs to me. She stares the box in my hands and she stares at me with an adorably hilarious expression, "Cat!"

I don't know what her deal is. This strap on will really open up some new possibilities, I love having sex with Tori, but I get bored easily. I need new positions. New toys. Before I get bored.

"Whatty?" I pout; I really wanted these new toys. It would be something we could both enjoy. I'll cry if she doesn't let me get them.

"Cat, this is…" She searches for right words and I feel bad. I don't like frustrating her.

"Please, Tor. I told you," I lean up and whisper in her ear over the loud, pounding music of Spencer's. "If I get everything I want today, you get everything you want tonight." And I mean it. I never say something I don't mean, it would just be wasted breath if I did. And we only get so many of those.

She stops breathing and I smile. I know I've won, but really, we've both won because the pair of us are going to have a blast tonight.

We check out and she pays as that annoying cashier stares at the pair of us in disbelief. Silly head. We know what we're doing, stop staring.

Leaving the store, I turn to her. My hand is in hers and I give a light squeeze, "Tor."

"Sí?" Mm… when she speaks Spanish I know she's in the mood. It makes me all that much happier to say what I'm about to.

"Can we just skip the ice cream? I just want to go home and play with our toys."

She speeds when we get on the interstate and it's cute.

**First Cori story over and done with. That makes me a little sad. How did y'all like Cat's POV? Was it good? Let me know.**

**Love,**

**Madzilla **


End file.
